It is often necessary, especially when traveling, to urinate when no restroom facilities are available. Urinals for use in vehicles exist, but they are often difficult to use. Existing urinals may also be susceptible to spilling much of their contents if tilted or turned upside-down.
The problems described above are merely representative of problems that may be solved by the urinal described in this application, and other problems not discussed in interests of brevity may also be addressed by the described urinal.